


Eye of the Storm

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: It wasn't always planned, but now that they have it, they'll hold onto it with all their might. Their eye of the storm in the craziness that is their lives.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTricks/gifts).



> This story was written for a gift exchange the discord server I'm in did this Holiday Season.
> 
> The prompt I got was this:
> 
> "Team 7, Kakashi, Any Team 7, Minato/Kushina, Orochimaru, Itachi, Sakumo, Tobirama; Fluff, Fix-It, Crossover fix-its, Time-Travel, Crack Treated Seriously, Redemption, Resurrection, Feels, Supernatural, Ghosts, Spirits, Living-in-the-same-house Domestic AU, Sixth Sense AU, i just wanna give people options let me live"
> 
> This story is for MissTricks, and I hope you like it.

When Sakura moved in, it wasn’t exactly planned. 

It had been raining heavily for nearly three days at that point which was causing all sorts of issues for markets and the village in general. After all, the roads were all dirt except for a select few within the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan compounds. And while seals had been placed throughout the village at it’s conception to prevent the ground from turning too muddy and maybe even trying to cave in, those seals had been placed generations ago, and not really maintained since. With the treaty between Senju and Uzumaki from the Marriage of Mito and Hashirama all security seals and upkeep were officially Uzumaki business, making it an internal clan issue, so with all Uzumaki bar Naruto now dead or unknowingly surviving elsewhere it could legally only be done by him.

Unfortunately, the fact these seals even existed had been buried since they were even created. Only known by the Hokage, his Advisors, and the Uzumaki in charge of them. No one wanted a random traitor down the line to know about such a vital part of the city. The Sandaime had planned on telling Naruto when he became a genin, but his advisors blocked him while saying he wouldn’t learn much from Kakashi, and he couldn’t apprentice to a Seal Master until he hit chuunin. In reality they refused to leave such power over the village’s own security to someone they viewed should be kept locked up and safe rather than running around as a ninja. 

The Sandaime then planned on telling Naruto once he made chunin and could therefore legally ask to apprentice under someone before throwing Jiraiya at him to teach him the sealing he would need to know to upkeep the village’s seals, and maybe even add some in years to come. After all, they couldn’t refuse then when that was their condition in the first place. Except, he died before such a thing could occur, and while Naruto has been taught by Jiraiya, it wasn’t sealing. Regardless, neither party knew he needed to know sealing, nor why which lead to the horrid conditions currently going on around the village. With two areas of flash floods going on in near the the river that ran through the village in sections that had a lower elevation than the rest. Along with an entire block of shops, apartment buildings, and houses on the edge of the market district trying to slide into the districts near them and themselves when the ground under them became too soggy to even stay in place.

Such conditions along with all the accidents occuring village wide had caused a surge in missions for all ninja in the village. Those capable of high level Earth jutsu trying to prevent building shifts and cave ins, while most genin and chuunin were put to work simply fixing stuff that broke or making sure citizens made it where they needed to go safely. Which is exactly what Sakura had been doing for the past day and a half, when she wasn’t at the Hospital reading every book she could get her hands on or practicing any medical jutsu she was allowed to practice. Usually she would hit the hospital in the morning shortly after waking up at nearly five until she was called to help around the village near ten. She would then work until it started getting too dark to really see much, which with the heavy rain was around four in the afternoon. Only ninja capable of altering their eyes with chakra enough to see in the dark were allowed to continue then.

Because of just how muddy the village currently was doing such work caused Sakura to come home each night practically covered in it. While Sakura’s parents had been supportive of her wanting to be a ninja when she was younger, they were only such because they thought it would open her prospects to more wealthy men she could then marry. After she became a genin, and especially when they learned she was on a team with Sasuke, they were ecstatic with her. Until, that is, they noticed how many calluses and even scars her hands were getting from practicing with kunai and shuriken, how ‘unlady like’ her hair was now after she’d cut it during the chunin exams, how much muscle and therefore weight she’d been gaining since starting her training with Tsunade.

Since then things had been tense and quite a few fights had broken out between Sakura and her mom, and even one memorable occasion between Sakura and her Dad. Until then, Sakura thought her dad might be on her side about wanting to focus on being a better kunoichi, about wanting to be strong enough she could stop her precious people from getting hurt, about knowing enough healing to heal them if she couldn’t stop them getting hurt in the first place. It hurt, but Sakura pushed through, determined to mend these relationships. They were her parents and she knew from experience they might not be around forever. She didn’t want to lose the people that were closest to her for her entire life.

Except that night they went too far. And Sakura just couldn’t take the pain of them diminishing the accomplishments she’d made any more. Couldn’t take the anger she felt at how much they pushed her to go a different way, away from being a ninja by marrying and becoming a stay at home mom. She knew they wanted her to marry and marry well to elevate their status, but she hadn’t realized how desperate they were until she came home that night covered in mud to four people she had never met sitting in the living room with her parents. Almost immediately her mother rushed her out of the room to clean up and change, all the while berating her for making such a poor first impression. At the time she remembered feeling so confused. Why would their opinion of her matter? They’d already been there before she got there, and she didn’t know them. They weren’t there for her. Except it turns out, they were.

As soon as they reemerged her father stood up before introducing her. She nodded along trying to figure out what the point of this visit was when the last name caught her attention. Himari Takashiro. She’d heard Ino blather on about him before, how he was a rising matchmaker, how she didn’t understand why civilians paid so much for someone to basically make marriage contracts between them. Especially when, half the time, the person making said contracts wasn’t a lawyer in any sense. Barely restraining the anger she felt boiling up from entering her voice she asked her father if this was a prospect meeting. When he agreed she saw red. 

She remembers yelling at her father as her mother quickly ushered the guests out, and then yelling at both when she returned. She remembers the pain as they agreed with her in-the-moment comment of wishing she wasn’t their daughter when they did such a thing. She remembers grabbing her mission go bag from the front closet and storming out. She wouldn’t start processing what was going on around her until she found herself soaked and covered in mud once more sitting up a tree on top of the Hokage Mountain. As soon as she realized how badly she was shivering from the cold she grabbed her cloak from her bag. It was dark grey, went down to her ankles when she stood, and was made of a material she couldn’t quite determine. She suspected it had seals on it somewhere because it never got soaked nor did it ever seem to be too cold or hot when she wore it. 

She’d tried asking Kakashi-sensei after he’d practically thrown it at her one day after she’d been complaining about needing to get one during the training the day before, but he’d disappeared almost immediately and she hadn’t managed to corner him since. Throwing it over her shoulders she pulled her knees to her chest and started taking deep breaths in and out. 

Within moments she felt calmer, more settled, but that just brought the state of her throat to her attention. Coughing weakly she winced at the lance of pain it caused. Had she really yelled enough to damage her throat that much? She couldn’t remember. Sighing heavily she raised a glowing green hand to her throat. It was slow going, but overall didn’t take too long until breathing and swallowing didn’t cause pain to radiate through her throat anymore.

Letting out a breath slowly she leaned her forehead against one knee as she slid the other leg to dangle below the branch she was sitting on. While her mind wasn’t racing anymore but she still couldn’t seem to get past the fact her parents didn’t want her as a daughter if she didn’t do what they wanted. She closed her eyes for a moment as she held her breathe. Raising her head to lean back against the tree she let it out as slow as she could. Finally, she opened her eyes to really look at the village below. Even with the rain in the way tinting everything a blueish grey it was beautiful. There were lights everywhere causing the lower sections to glow a brighter blue, the rain making it almost impossible to actually tell where any one light was.

She loved this village, loved the people in it, and loved her parents too. Though not nearly as fully as she had before in her youth.

As she gazed at the glow of the village she realized she didn’t have anywhere to go. She’d lived at that house her entire life, and hadn’t even contemplated moving out for years to come. She supposed she could stay at a hotel tonight before starting to search for an apartment in the morning. Shifting her bent leg some brought the object in her pocket to her attention. Straightening it out she fished it out and brought it up to stare at. A small key made of copper stared back. Naruto had given it to her just a few hours ago when they crossed paths during the missions they had around town. He’d be leaving in the morning for his planned training trip and had asked her to look after his plants while he was away. She’d simply transferred it to these pants when she changed earlier. Slowly, almost not even there at all, a thought came to the front of her mind. Curling her fingers around the key she rested the fist on the leg still straightened across the branch as she gazed at the village once more. It could work. She doubted Naruto would mind. Nodding decisively she shifted to actually put her cloak on properly and swing her pack back onto her shoulder. A second later she was bounding back down the mountain to the village below.

Naruto was a bit bemused at Sakura barging inside as soon as he’d opened his door wanting to know who was pounding on it in this weather. But after listening to her explanation he insisted she use his apartment while he was gone, and not just for the night. It was a bit awkward that night until they decided on her using his bed while he slept on the couch. While the morning was just sorrowful as Sakura watched him move around packing up anything he thought he’d need. Only an hour after the sun started coming up Jiraiya knocked on his living room window, and after one last hug and goodbyes they were gone.

When Sai moved in it was planned, if you call inviting him to stay after a tough mission when they were all exhausted and him just never leaving again planned. It wasn’t long before they got rid of the two twin beds Sakura had added during Naruto’s trip for one King sized bed they could all fit in. By then they had been a team for a few months and were comfortable sleeping next to each other.

In the wake of Konoha being destroyed during Pain's attack they decided to get a house together. All three had separate bedrooms now but more often than not they ended up in the same bed from habit. Especially when one or another had nightmares or just couldn’t get to sleep. After sleeping in the same room for so long it was a comfort to hear the others close by at night. The house was filled with paintings on almost every wall from Sai. Naruto’s contribution was the explosion of plants on almost every surface while Sakura’s were the bookcases absolutely packed with books in the living room and down the main hall.

When Sasuke finally moved in it was truly planned. He’d been kept in a secure medical center where they could find out any information he could give and apply all the seals that were needed to restrict his chakra usage. But after three months it was decided he’d be safe on house arrest. Seeing as his former team had been looking to bring him back rather than kill him for years it was decided he’d be safest with them, and so the house was filled with one last person.

At first they clashed at every corner in nearly every imaginable way, but they adjusted to the new normal. And routine was quickly brought back. Very soon the house was being filled with fresh produce and homemade meals, with Sasuke being a surprisingly good cook.

It was domestic and others were constantly whispering they must be in a relationship, but they didn’t care. For them it was a comfort they either hadn’t had in a while or at all. To be able to come home to others that actually cared how they were doing was a luxury. And if it spawned gossip around the village, so what. They were happy and wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
